Words
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Sonny suffers from a tragedy after being in a car accident. The moment when she needs support and love around her is the moment when Chad decides to leave. She finally realizes that maybe his words were just words, after all. For luckylovexx's contest


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Disney does. I am just using the characters to create a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Hi, this is an entry for **luckylovexx's SWAC Competition!** Please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

><p><em>Words<em>

By: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Words<strong> are just **words.**_  
><em>~Luther Campbell<em>

* * *

><p>No one was able to placate the screams that emanated from her.<p>

He watched her go on that stretcher, his eyes still wide in shock.

He could still hear her piercing screams slicing the air.

Chilling his bones to the very core.

He wanted to soothe her, calm her.

But what was he to do?

He watched helplessly

He stood beside her, holding her hand.

Trying to mutter soothing words

That did not hold any meaning.

They were just that.

Just

_Words._

The blinding white light.

The screeching metal.

The rusty smell of blood.

The weird sensation coming from down below.

She tried to wake up

But her eyelids become heavy.

As she succumbs to sleep once more

She is unable to understand

The words escaping the broken man beside her

Because they were just that.

Just

_Words._

He saw her wake up the next day.

He smiled through salty tears

As he embraced her so tightly

Because he was scared that she was going to fall to pieces.

He did not want her to see him at his weakest point.

But how could he be brave

At a time like this?

He cared for her, stood by her side

Like a worried fiancé should.

But never revealing the truth behind

His worried glances, his heldback sobs.

Because if he did tell her

She would take it seriously and break down herself.

And he could not handle that,

Because they were just that, just

Just

_Words._

After she woke up, she understands that an accident has happened.

The details were hazy, and she was not able to recollect that fateful day.

She saw from her side that her fiancé stayed by her bedside

Every day.

Whenever she would wake up, she would be greeted by blonde hair and worried blue eyes.

It was tiresome, being the one taken care of.

But she realized that there was something more to her condition than being in an accident.

There had to be a reason why they had not let her walk yet.

And why she could not feel her toes.

She tried to think of the best situation,

And passed it off as her imagination.

She smiled at her fiancé, muttering

That everything was fine.

But he knew that it was not.

Because they were just that.

Just

_Words._

He was not prepared for her reaction.

He knew that they could not delay it any longer.

He just didn't expect to see her so broken.

He didn't expect her to take the words at heart.

But how could she not?

Even he realized that those words were deadly,

Those words were lethal.

They were **not** just that.

Just

_Words._

Her ears were still ringing.

Her mind dazed.

Unable to comprehend the situation.

She dealt how she normally did.

With silence.

With a worried fiancé by her side, and now her mother and friends,

She was unable to convey what she was truly feeling.

Because for her, silence spoke louder than words.

She was unable to forget those words.

As she was numbed with disbelief, shock

That she was given this predicament.

She did not want to believe in her diagnosis

But how could she not when she heard those words

"You might not ever walk again."

This time, she realized that

They were **not** just that.

Just

_Words._

He also didn't expect to see her bounce back from her dazed state.

The moment the doctor gave her a possible cure for the road to recovery

She jumped on the chance.

He knew how much it meant to her

To be able to walk again.

And who was he to halt her determination.

But he was not sure this time

They were just that.

Just

_Words._

She jumped on the chance.

She took any chance that would render her capable of being able to walk again.

She felt confined by this wheelchair, by this condition.

She longed to be free again –

To run, to walk, to dance, to do anything

Everyone around supported her determination

And her choice.

Yet she could not help but think

Her fiancé, the one who had stayed by her bedside,

That he was hesitant.

Though he never spoke it in words.

She realized that silence spoke louder than words.

Because they were just that.

Just

_Words._

Days go by, and as she participates in her treatment

He stays by her side, but still feeling the pressure.

He could feel her determination.

He saw how frustrated she was with herself when she was unable

To perform the actions she was required to.

And it was slowly getting to his head.

He tried to dismiss it,

But being a passer by to such a strong woman

It was difficult to be on the sidelines.

And he realized just then, that he had to do something

This time, he hoped that

She would understand him

And that they were just that

Just

_Words._

She was unable to breathe normally.

She felt her breathing getting shallower.

Unable to understand, she looked at him with wide eyes.

How could he?

After all they had been together,

After all she had to do to walk again,

After all the suffering they endured together,

He wanted to back out.

He wanted to leave her alone.

All because he was unable to handle the pressure

The suffering, the pain from being on the sidelines.

Then she realized that if he was unable to handle it

That he was maybe not worth it.

After all the times they spent together

He chose now to leave.

And maybe all those words he spoke to her

Those cherishing and adoring moments

Were simply empty.

And that was when she decided to let him leave

Because his words –

They were just that.

Just

_Words._

He was the one unable to cope

And yet he cannot understand how easily

She let him go.

Because inside of me,

He yearned for her to ask him to stay.

He wanted her to talk to him.

Speak to him, tell him everything he wanted to hear from her.

To reassure him that she did indeed want him.

He left with her engagement ring in his hand.

Because to him,

They were **not** just that.

Just

_Words._

Years went by

And they find themselves seeing each other again.

At a movie premiere,

That was for neither of their films.

She came alone,

And he came with a blonde date.

He was the one to notice her first.

She took his breath away,

And he couldn't help but notice that

She was walking again.

She did have a slight limp to her step

But nonetheless, she was walking again

She had done, he had to admit.

As he smiled at her success,

And he marvelled at her beauty,

He realized that he was the poor fool to walk away.

From this amazing woman,

Who stood for what she wanted

And stayed strong.

Despite what may

And what was thrown at her.

He walked towards her, and surprised her.

She was flabbergasted, but recovered by saying, "Hello."

He loses no time, when he confessed, "I'm sorry."

She was unable to respond as he continued to say

That he was sorry for walking out on her.

For not staying by her side.

For being there when she needed him the most.

He told her what she meant to him

And that she was the only thing on his mind.

She looked at him incredulously and at the blonde girl

He left behind to speak to an interviewer.

He reassured her that all those girls were simply distractions

That they were there to put his mind on something else

Other than her.

She was unable to reply with a coherent answer, muttering,

"I don't know if I can forgive you that easily."

He nodded, understanding her hesitation.

But he reassures her that he will never break his promise.

She replied dryly, "You said that before."

He looked straight her in the eye,

"I realize that now. But I also realize that I can't live without you."

She looked up at him through her full lashes, whispering,

"I'm not sure I'm ready to let you in yet."

He smiled at her, "Then don't. Don't do it right away."

He added, "But all I want you to know is that I still love you."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"After all these years, you still..."

He interrupted her, "Do you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

Silence covered them before she whispered quietly,

"Yes. Yes, I do."

He moved in and closed the distance between them.

He leaned his forehead to touch hers.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She looked at him. "Will you break your promise?"

"I can't promise that I won't, but I assure you that my words

Now are not just that. Just words.

They mean so much more."

And so, Sonny Munroe glanced up at Chad Dylan Cooper, her only love,

And whispered into his ear,

"I believe you."

Because she believed that

They were **not **just that.

Just

_Words._

They were so much more

Now that love had given them meaning.

They were **not **just that.

Just

_Words._

* * *

><p><em>Love is just a <strong>word<strong> until someone comes along and gives it meaning._

_~Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
